stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Morris
} |- ! Second | } | above = | image = | caption = | headerstyle = | header1 =Stella Morris | label1 =Stella Morris | data1 =Stella Morris | header2 =Stella Morris | label2 =Stella Morris | data2 = | header3 = | label3 = | data3 = | header4 = | label4 = | data4 = | header5 = | label5 = | data5 = | header6 = | label6 = | data6 = | header7 = | label7 = | data7 = | header8 = | label8 = | data8 = | header9 = | label9 = | data9 = | header10 = | label10 = | data10 = }}Stella Morris (nee Kosh) is the main character and the title character of Stella . She is a middle aged single mother living in Pontyberry with her family. Biography Childhood Stella Morris was born in 1971, not much is known about her childhood except for a few small details like she once threw up on Donna Evan's hair on a school trip. She has always lived in Pontyberry and was raised by Ken and Meg Kosh . She grew up with one sibling Dai Kosh and she became pregnant at 16 with her first son Luke Morgan/Morris. It is also hinted at even at a young age Big Alan Williams had a crush/was in love with Stella at school. Series One In Series One, Stella is introduced as a warm and caring typical welsh mother. She constantly deals with different problems, including her daughter Emma Morris is going down the same road she has at being pregnant at 16 and she struggles to stop trying to protect her eldest and ex-convict son Luke . In series One Stells meets decorator Sean Mcgaskill and deals with the loss of Dick the Kick and helping her best friend Paula Kosh to plan his funeral. Stella helps her brother Dai Kosh with finantial problems and trys to cope with the news of her ex's and Luke's father's re-arrival in Pontyberry after moving away to Canada and leaving Stella . Later Luke decided to move to Canada with his father. Series Two Stella gets the incredibly shocking news of her pregnancy. And she struggles to cope with Sean's overbearing happiness of the news. She tells Sean he may not be the father of the baby, and she is upset when Sean threatens to move away from Pontyberry . Stella is over the moon when Luke returns home and she comforts her brother and best friend with their marriage problems. Auntie Brenda arrives and gets Stella a job at the Pontyberry bap factory with Mo the Bap. Stella's best friend leaves her brother during a mid-life crisis. Stella attends her school reunion and fancies her chances with ex-boyfriend and father of Luke Morgan/Morris Rob Morgan. Soon Pontyberry rugby club is in the hands of property developers Rob Morgan and Melissa Big Alan's evil ex. Big Alan and Auntie Brenda develop a plan to get it back. Stella is offered a life changing option from Rob Morgan to move to Canada with her but she declines. Series Three Now sporting a rather spiffy blonde do, the very single mum is focusing all her energy on her household and nursing degree, though the arrival of an attractive lawyer and recent divorcee Michael,could prove troubling. The pair's first reunion is far from romantic, but by the episode's end they're running to find it hard to keep out of each other's way. Auntie Brenda, meanwhile, is horrified to discover that her wayward daughter Vervienne is back from traveling. Someone who is glad to see her, though is Ianto her ex-fiance. Neighbour Michael, on the other hand, is finding it hard to settle in, Auntie Brenda means business when she organizes a meeting with Dai, Big Alan follows doctors' orders and tries to lose weight. White flags are brought up this week as Stella calls a truce with Michael, going so far as to allow him use her shower when his water goes away. The attorney might consider twice about taking the offer again, though, sticking to an incident involving a basketball and shattered ice. Daughter Emma, on the other hand, heads into dangerous territory, crossing the line with boss Marcus. Brenda's Buses make their first voyage, too, but with Brenda and Dai locking horns every five minutes it seems the business won't last long. Plus, jaws drop when the Simpsons relaunches in an effort to draw in "class stiffs", and Big Alan grows closer to the troubled Celia. On a more hopeful note, Big Alan asks Celia out for dinner, and Luke has a great question for Zoe. Ben was suspended from school for ten days. Luke, meanwhile, is let go by the police simply can't escape the suspicions of those close to him. After an almost fatal accident Katie goes into hospital causing Michael to change his mind about his romantic relationship with Stella and to go back into a loveless relationship with his ex-wife Janice. Soon Michael sees the errors of his ways and he and Stella get back together. Behind the laughs -Stella is younger than actress Ruth Jones by four years. -Throughout the series there are a few references and cameo and appearances of Gavin and Stacey and the actors; Melanie Walters (Gwen) playing a Nurse. James Cordon (Smithy) playing Bobby's boyfriend also Emma makes a reference to Ruth Jones (Stella/Vanessa Jenkins)'s catchphrase "Oh...What's Ocurrin'!" -Stella is portrayed by Ruth Jones. Gallery of Stella Morris External links Stella Morris Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Kosh family Category:Morris family Category:Morgan family Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives